Six Roses
by Hita-Chan
Summary: Six Colors, Six Flowers, Six Times, Six Men, One Girl. OOC-ness most likely.
1. Chapter 1: Purple

**Six Roses**

**By:** Hita-Chan

**Summary:** Six Colors, Six Flowers, Six Times, Six Men, One Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own this story and the plot and all my own creation. :)

* * *

The flower lay on her table in Music Room Three. She was frozen a few feet away, staring at the beautiful lavender purple petals. The brunette looked around the room, no one else was here. She slowly walked over to her table, picking up the rose gently. Her brown orbs analyzed the singular rose. A small smile spread on her soft pink lips.

She set the rose aside and picked up the small index card laying on her stack of books she had left on the table. She saw her name on the front and then flipped it over.

'This rose's beauty cannot resemble yours. This is the most I can do to express my affections towards you. It took me this long to find you. I shall now spend the rest of my days to cherish you.'

Haruhi smiled again as she set the card down and looked at the rose that seemed a bit more brighter to her. She looked to where Kyoya usually sat during club hours and saw a card and pen lying on the table. The girl walked over to the table and wrote him a small message, first writing Kyoya-sempai on the front of the index card. She flipped it over and wrote what her heart was telling her to.

'I'm happy to have you in my life. You've changed me. You're in my heart.'

She set the pen down and flipped the card over. She walked back to her table and packed up her books. She pulled her bag up onto her shoulder and held onto the rose and the card as she left the clubroom.

The door shut completely as the girl walked around the corner, heading home for the day.

In that room a raven haired teen stepped out from the dressing room, adjusting his glasses and walking over to his table, picking up the card and reading it. The slightest hint of a smile sparked onto his lips.

"You have no idea Haruhi how much you've changed me," he murmured softly and slid the card into his notebook. And then he left.

* * *

So I just wanted to do this cute, OOC, little multi-chapter story thing. I'll still be working on my other stories, I just need to do something new to release my need to write stuff.

Well hope you enjoyed and please drop a review and let me know what you thought!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	2. Chapter 2: White

**Six Roses**

**By:** Hita-Chan

**Summary:** Six Colors, Six Flowers, Six Times, Six Men, One Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. I own this story and the plot and all my own creation. :)

* * *

A few days later she was sitting on a couch, doing history homework. A gentle hand took the book and papers off her lap and sets them down on the table. She looked up and saw violet eyes staring back at her own.

"You've been doing schoolwork for the last two hours, Haruhi. Aren't you tired? The others have already went home," the blonde told her softly,

She looks around to see the room empty, "Oh, sorry, sempai… I didn't notice."

The brunette sat up and started packing up her things, keeping her eyes down at her things. Tamaki slowly sat down next to her on the couch.

"Haruhi, I have something I want to give you…" He mumbled.

She glanced over at him and stopped shoving her books in her overly stuffed bag; she sat up straight and looked at the now fidgeting Host Club king. "What is it?"

He turned the other way and grabbed something turning around he handed her a healthy white rose. Haruhi took it from his hand, carefully bringing it close to her face and examining the petals. Tamaki watched her for a few seconds before grabbing a small post-it note and placed it on one of the books left on the table.

He stood and adjusted his close, looking down at her and he smiled at her.

She looked up at him and nodded. Her eyes then shifted to her things and noticed the small square piece of paper. She peeled it off her book and held it close to her face.

'You're not alone. I will always be there for you, Haruhi.'

Haruhi blinked and stared at the note for a few minutes, reading it over and over. She knew she wasn't alone. She looked back up and saw he had disappeared. The girl looked around, looking for any sign of him. Haruhi sighed and finished packing up. She stood and made her way out of the school and to her local grocery store to pick up some things for dinner.

* * *

So I just wanted to do this cute, OOC, little multi-chapter story thing. I'll still be working on my other stories, I just need to do something new to release my need to write stuff.

Well hope you enjoyed and please drop a review and let me know what you thought!

~Hita Says Good Bye~


	3. New Year AN

Hey Everyone! Yes it's a pesking AN that you don't see very often. But I just wanted to make sure I thanked all of you for a great year! I feel my writing has grown and that many more people are reading and enjoying it. So thank you, all of you, and I can't wait to see how 2014 goes! Thank you and I promise to get writing more soon.

Thank you and I love you all,

Hita-Chan or Hita


End file.
